Rei Kaguya
'''First Name:''' Rei '''Last Name: ''' Kaguya '''IMVU Username:''' Iroh '''Nickname(s):''' Rabbit '''DOB: ''' May 3rd '''Age:''' Appears to be twenty; Actual age unknown '''Affiliation: ''' Yumegakure no Sato '''Samurai Rank:''' Chuunin Commander '''Occupation: ''' Samurai '''Personality & Behavior:''' Rei is a complexity, an equation which cannot be fathomed let alone solved. Alienated at youth for being a slave by birth he has traveled a path of struggle yet in vain has he fell from the cliff of society? No, as he fell he realized the meaning of all which he has come to bear. Struggle has turned to experience and pain to blessing. He has come to understand the true meaning of 'Brains' over brawn. The devil has shed his spear and rendered himself from fear. The blind boy now teaches the deaf king. The basket which lays now half empty is also half full. Yet what is a beast blind to reason? What is a man who commits the hearts greatest treason? Forsaken by many, love by none. This child is the savior reborn from the ashes of defeat, a tree birthed from the seed of fury. '''Appearance:''' ''''' Height & Weight''''' Five foot eleven inches & One-hundred-eighty pounds '''Background:''' Does a caged bird understand the feeling of freedom? Does it know what it means to soar if it spent its life in a captivity? This is the story of Rei Kaguya; the bird who flew away. His days since time immemorial were spent in a cage of cruelty, day in and out spent starved and only fed when on the brink of death. He was whipped and beat for the entertainment of others. His wings battered and broken but he still held onto a shred of dignity, that was until they began their festivities, in his cage he was imprisoned with several other children just as starved and mistreated as he. These children have long since been broken living their lives in auto pilot as they crawl to the deep recesses of their minds for salvation; but unfortunately Rei was too much of an optimist. He would be beaten and bruised but when he returned to his shackles on the wall he dreamed of grassy knolls and a land where there was no pain. Perhaps he was slipping into delusion but he welcomed it as salvation. One day though he and the other slave children that shared his cell were released into a coliseum and told that the last survivor would be free. This sparked a fire in these zombies and they turned on their own kind so fast, children of slavery whipping away at each other until breath stopped and the drum of heart beats slowed to a halt. While he didn’t want to fight he the more timid slaves ejected to the far corner of the arena and tried to hide but unfortunately blood lust brings out the beast in people, weapons were thrown to them and Rei watched as his fellows were slain by each other, but once he was the hunted he became frantic more so than he already was. He found himself awakening a beast even he had no idea existed. Those that targeted him were skewered and impaled by blades born of bone that showed no mercy to his kin of cage. Upon the revelation of his ability that tournament bred by desire to watch carnage was halted and the prize stripped from the winner; Rei. He lost his chance at freedom because he was cursed with such a deplorable body that was diseased with the curse of Kaguya. His imprisoners became harsher toward him trying to force out the bones again just to break them, which they infact did. He was slowly turning feral lashing out at the torturers and everyone around him. It wasn’t until the dungeon was raided that he would find hope again, like a mighty gale he swooped in and turned his world like a whirlwind. soar into the open blue. '''Chakra Nature:''' Wind '''Chakra Color: ''' Black. '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Killing_Intent Killing Intent]- Rank E '''''Shikotsumyaku Technique:''''' '''Rabbit Waltz: '''The bone in his heel snakes underground and protrudes in the form of spires wherever his foot is pointed. '''Art of The Rabbit: '''This is the ability to create weapon constructs from bones, this is typically used to produce bone senbon needles, kunai, and shuriken that carry the signature Kaguya density. '''Skeletal Art; Dance of the Phantom:''' His only technique which has been labeled a dance, Rei spawns a multitude of porcelain bone spires across the field whilst storing chakra within each of them. He is capable of melding and traveling through one spire to another, and even partial manifestation across the spires. In actuality, he is traveling through the bones which open into tunnels in the deeper earth and creating incisions in the bone with just enough space to allow visage of his decided body part '''Skeletal art; Bone mist:''' An elaborate technique developed by the artisan of bone, the forger of graves also known as Rei, this style is similar to a puppet style user where the user manipulates a force outside their body. The force in this case would be the thousands of bone particles which arouse from the body taking on the form of a porcelain mist. The particles can be manipulated in the same manner a shinobi utilizing the 'Hidden Mist technique' would, allowing for sensory within its midst yet also capable of being used offensively, in this case making multiple small incisions and clogging veins thus limiting blood circulation over a period of time. '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' 4444 '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):''' hhh2 2§ '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each):''' 10 § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' 1 § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' 1 § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' 1 § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):''' 1 § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' 3 § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20):''' 2 § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' Superior Iron Nodachi Superior Iron Katana § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each):''' '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' Setsuna Kaguya '''Enemies: ''' ((Bullies,Villians,Rivals,etc.)) '''Roleplay Library:''' '''Approval:'''